gaslightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Victoria van Dyck
"Sie starb so wie sie gelebt hatte. Aufrecht stehend und kämpfend auf dem Schlachtfeld." - Vincent Preacher Victoria van Dyck, in Nekomicia bekannt als Xani, die Ungezähmte, war eine valkyrische Söldnerin, Luftpiratin, Monsterjägerin und Agentin von Ouroboros. Auf ihr Konto gingen genausoviele Weltenrettungen, wie Beinahe-Zerstörungen. Sie war das Ergebnis der Affäre des Ouroboros-Leiters Professor Gabriel van Dyck und der später von ihm getöteten südvalkyrischen Lykanthropin Véronique Bernard, was sie zu einem Halb-Werwolf machte. Aussehen, Kleidung und Merkmale Victoria war ungefähr 1,70m groß, schlank, durchtrainiert und muskulös. Sie hatte kurze, braune Haare und scheinbar glühende, grüne Augen. Weibliche Züge und Rundungen fehlten ihr fast völlig und auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie aufgrund ihres burschikosen Auftretens leicht mit einem, zugegeben etwas femininen, jungen Mann verwechseln können. Da sie die meiste Zeit Draußen verbrachte, hatte sie stets eine gewisse Sonnebräune, die sie von den meisten der blasswangigen Valkyriern unterschied. Nur an ihrem leichten, nordvalkyrischen Brookhaven-Akzent konnte man ihre ungefähre Herkunft noch bestimmen. Ihr ganzer Körper war von blauen Flecken, Kratzern und kaum verheilten Kampfnarben bedeckt. Vom Rücken, über ihre gesamte rechte Schulter, bis auf die Brust, verliefen drei riesige, schlecht verheilte Furchen aus vernarbtem Gewebe, die Rückstände des Krallenhiebs eines ausgewachsenen Wolkenskeeders waren. Darüber hinaus hatte sie drei Tätowierungen. Auf dem einen Oberarm war die kreisförmige Insignie von Ouroboros zu sehen und auf dem anderen die Insignie der Sisterhood of Steel, die sie sich eigenhändig von der Haut gebrannt hatte, sodass dort nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck aus zerlaufener Tinte zu sehen war. Darüber hinaus hatte sie rechts eine schwarze Katzenpfote mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf dem Po. In der Regel kleidete sich Victoria in einfache Soldatenkleidung, die sie noch männlicher aussehen ließ, als sie ohnehin schon wirkte. Eine zweckmäßige Hose mit möglichst vielen Taschen, ein Hemd oder eine Tunika, ein paar Kampfstiefel mit Stahlkappen und die dazu passenden Lederhandschuhe. Darüber kam dann meist noch eine lederne, braune Fliegerjacke, die über und über mit zahlreichen Aufnähern von tausend verschiedenen Milizen und Söldnerheeren bedeckt war. Die meisten zweifelten zwar daran, dass sie tatsächlich für all diese Gruppen in all diesen Ländern gekämpft hatte, aber es scheint tatsächlich so gewesen zu sein. Den einzigen Schmuck, den sie sich gönnte, waren zwei silberne Ohrringe in jedem Ohr. Darüber hinaus trug sie einen der Zähne des Wolkenskeeders, der sie an der Schulter veletzt- und fast getötet hätte, als Trophäe um den Hals. Um die Hüften baumelte immer ein breiter Waffengürtel, den sie fast niemals ablegte. An der Seite davon hing ihre Lieblingswaffe in Form eines eleganten Degens und hinten steckten zwei schwere, nekomicianische Kukris, oder vergleichbar große Messer. Quer über ihre Brust und schräg über die Schulter lag ein breites Bandelier aus dickem Leder, an dem diverse Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände befestigt waren. Der wichtigste Gegenstand davon war ein riesiges silbernes Kreuz, das ihr direkt auf der Brust lag. Es hatte verschiedene Funktionen, war innen Mechanisch und konnte auf unzählige Arten zur Waffe gegen Untote und andere Monster umfunktioniert werden. Fähigkeiten Victoria hatte die Lykanthropie von ihrer Mutter geerbt und verfügte damit über einige besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie gewöhnlichen Menschen zumindest körperlich weit Überlegen machten. Allerdings fehlten ihr dabei fast alle negativen Einflüsse der Mutation, weswegen sie sich weder verwandeln musste, noch mit einem Fortschreiten der Krankheit zu kämpfen hatte. Schon von Geburt an war sie der perfekte Soldat und bestens ausgestattet für den geheimen Krieg in den Randwelten. Zu ihren Kräften gehörten übermenschliche Stärke und Schnelligkeit, verbesserte Reflexe und ein so gutes Sehvermögen, dass sie damit sogar mühelos tiefste Dunkelheit durchdringen konnte. Darüber hinaus hatte sie einen unnatürlich ausgeprägten Jagdinstinkt und den unkontrollierbaren Blutdurst einer echten Wölfin, weswegen es ihr teilweise schwer fiel, sich irgendwie im Zaum zu halten. Professor van Dyck hatte dadurch ständig angst, sie auch irgendwann töten zu müssen, wie all die anderen, zu gefährlichen Kreaturen. Charakter, Eigenschaften und Einstellung Victoria machte was immer sie wollte. Sie war ein Wildfang und sie genoss jede Sekunde davon. Der einzige Mensch, von dem sie sich etwas sagen ließ, war ihr Vater, und auf den hörte sie nichtmal besonders oft. In der Regel streifte sie einfach durch die Weltgeschichte und jagte dem nächsten Abenteuer hinterher. Sie blühte im Krieg förmlich auf und liebte nichts mehr, als sich mit ihrem Gegner zu messen. Je blutiger es wurde, desto mehr Sachen in die Luft flogen und je mehr Leute dabei starben, desto mehr Spaß hatte sie. Und Spaß war alles, was für sie im Leben zählte. Darüber hinaus war sie sich ihrer körperlichen Überlegenheit sehr genau bewusst und daher stets übermütig, süffisant, ironisch und herausfordernd. Victoria neigte dazu, mit den Menschen zu spielen, wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd mit seiner Beute spielte. Sie hatte vor niemandem Respekt und arcadische Admiräle bekamen von ihr die selben frechen Bemerkungen an den Kopf geworfen, wie unbescholtene Bürger in der feinen Oberstadt von Gaslight. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie mit dem dreckigen Mundwerk eines valkyrischen Tavernenbesitzers und der dazu passenden Lautstärke ohnehin dauernd in irgendwelche Kämpfe und Schlägereien verwickelt wurde, an denen sie natürlich ebenfalls ihren Spaß hatte. Darüber hinaus trank sie meist zuviel und ließ sich maßlos gehen. Sex und Gewalt waren die beiden Dinge, die all ihre Handlungen zu bestimmen schienen. Oft verband sie auch einfach mal Beides miteinander und schien während eines interessanten Kampfes eine geradetzu orgasmische, lustvolle Hochstimmung zu erleben. Allerdings war sie auch besessen von der eigenen Stärke und suchte immer nach einer noch schwerer zu bewältigenderen Herausforderung, bei der sie sich noch mehr verausgaben musste und dem eigenen Untergang damit noch ein Stückchen näher kam. Das Leben am Limit hatte auch seine Schattenseiten und die ständige Suche nach dem nächsten Adrenalinstoß ließ sie oft jegliche Vorsicht vergessen. "Leichtsinn" war genauso ihr zweiter Vorname wie "Ärger", oder "Risiko". Nicht nur, dass sie oft nur noch schwer verletzt nach Hause zurückkam, sie verfiel auch der Sucht nach dem tödlichen, langsam die Organe angreifenden Berserkergift Dragonrage. Eine Droge für Soldaten, die das Schmerzempfinden senkte und zu einem trügerischen, rauschgetränkten Hochgefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit führte, sodass man schon halbtot im Staub liegen konnte und dabei immernoch dachte, man könne den Kampf gewinnen. In diesem Zustand starb man ohne es zu merken. Genau wie Victoria sich selbst, trieb auch die Droge ihren Körper an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit und oftmals weit darüber hinaus, ohne sich um die Konsequenzen zu kümmern. Sie wollte Kämpfen und sie wollte den Kampf spüren, aber sie wollte immer leben und noch ein bisschen mehr. Mehr schweiß, mehr dreck, mehr Beziehungen Victoria hatte stets schwierige Beziehungen zu allen Menschen. Es viel ihr schwer sich lange auf eine Person einzulassen, da ihr die meisten Leute schnell zu langweilig wurden, wenn sie nicht das selbe wilde Leben führten, wie sie. Und selbst dann suchte sie hin und wieder trotzdem noch etwas Abwechslung. Mit Vincent Preacher führte sie eine lose Liebesbeziehung, die durch genehmigte Untreue von Beiden gekennzeichnet war und mit Gregory Mayflow verband sie eine seltsame Hassliebe, die dafür sorgte, dass sie im einen Moment noch miteinander ins Bett gingen und im Nächsten versuchten sich Gegenseitig umzubringen. Und während Victoria Vincent tatsächlich liebte, war Mayflow für sie immenrnur eine Affäre von vielen, was diesen dazu brachte, nur noch stärker um sie zu kämpfen, wenn auch letztendlich völlig umsonst. Aber sie hatte auch eine andere Seite, die sich allerdings nicht oft zeigte. Trotz aller Freiheiten war sie stets eifersüchtig auf Rouge, den Succubus, den der Hexer Vincent überallhin mitnahm. Er hätte mit der Königin von Arcadia schlafen können und es wäre ihr völlig egal gewesen, aber nicht diese, wie sie es einmal ausgedrückt hatte, "verdammte Dämonenschlampe." Darüber hinaus war sie bei den Leuten von Ouroboros durchaus beliebt, hatte aber kaum echte Freunde, da man sich schnell wegen ihrer rauen Art von ihr distanzierte. Der einzige, der immer für sie da war, das war Vincent Preacher. Der einzige Mensch, den sie ehrlich bewunderte und respektierte. Auf ihren Vater hörte sie zwar manchmal, aber ihre Beziehung war gespalten und von der schwierigen Kindheit zerrüttet, in der Gabriel versucht hatte, aus Victoria gewaltsam eine Kriegerin der Sisterhood of Steel zu machen. Victoria hat ihm das nie ganz verziehen, genau wie die Tötung ihrer außer Kontrolle geratenen Mutter, die schlussendlich zum mörderischen Werwolf mutiert war. Sie hegte Zeit ihres Lebens einen geheimen, nicht oft ausgesprochenen Groll gegen ihren Vater. Dies beruhte aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Denn obwohl sich Professor van Dyck seiner Schuld bewusst war und Victoria für mehr als schwierig hielt, war er dennoch davon überzeugt, dass sie die verlässlichste Person an Bord der HMS Amaranth, der mobilen Basis von Ouroboros, war. Außerdem war er immer um ihre Gesundheit besorgt und fürchtete stets, dass sie das selbe Schicksal wie ihre Mutter ereilen konnte. Dass sie ihr Blutdurst irgendwann in eins der Monster verwandeln würde, die sie geschworen hatten bis zum letzten Mann zu bekämpfen. Er hatte angst, sie eines Tages genau wie ihre Mutter töten zu müssen. Ein Umstand, der allerdings nie eintrat, dafür war ihr Willen viel zu stark. Biografie Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Kategorie:Personen